Advanced Generation list of characters
AG 115 (Flit Arc) Earth Federation ;Flit Asuno :Main character. Affiliated with the military’s maintenance department as a civilian engineer from a young age. He develops the AGE System and Gundam AGE-1 from the data inside the “AGE DEVICE” given to him from his mother. Born in AG 101. Later he married his childhood friend Emily Almond and had two children: Asemu and Unoa. In Asemu's arc, he is an Admiral and Commander of the Earth Federation Forces and takes command of the most important defense fortress in space called "Big Ring". Participated in many battles with the Diva in both his roles as a Mobile Suit Pilot and afterward as a Earth Federation Forces Commander. He later took command of the Earth Federation Forces in its Headquarters on Earth, while acting to purge out the Earth Federation Officials who have conspired with the Vagans and carried out treason to cover up the failed Mars Settlement Plan that created the Vagan Nation more than 150 years ago with information given by his former commander, Grodek Ainoa before his death. His actions resulted in the creation of the New Earth Federation Government. After he has retired from the military, he developed the Gundam AGE-3 Normal and its two components: Core Fighter and G-Ceptor and hid them inside transport containers in preparation for the time that his grandson Kio will eventually inherit this to counter Vagan attacks on Earth. he even created the MS Battle Simulator to simulate real-life Gundam battles for Kio to train with on the pretext of a game bought for him. Although he is now a retired officer, he returns to the Diva to continue with his work on Gundam AGE-3 to aid Kio in his battles, and also to guide newly-assigned captain Natora Einus on her duties to command the nearly 50-year-old ship. ;Marina Asuno :Mother of first main character Flit. Gives Flit the AGE Device before dying. ;Emily Amonde :Friend of Flit since the age of seven who came to Nova after losing her mother. Asemu and Unoa's mother and Flit's future wife. ;Dique Gunhale :Male. Age 14. Classmate of Flit and Emily. Learns to maintain the AGE Builder from Vargas Dyson and takes over the actual duties in Asemu's arc. Has a daughter named Arisa. ;Vargas Dyson :A technical officer of the Arinston base's maintenance division. Grandfather of Emily. ;Grodek Ainoa :Earth Federation Forces Commander. Captain of the battleship Diva. Commander Grodek Ainoa graduated from the New Roland university with a degree in Applied Mathematics, emphasis on network engineering. After initial qualification in the AEW-MS-09, he was assigned to the 13th Intelligence Squadron. While assigned to this squadron, he transitioned to the AEW-MS-12 and deployed aboard EFS-''Borg'' participating in Operation Moon Pile. After "Operation Bat Down", he was imprisoned for betraying the military, but many others there knew that he was supposed to be hailed a hero rather than be imprisoned for leading the attack against Vagan. After his release 25 years later, he met with Flit only twice before being killed by a grown-up Arabel Zoi who was hiding since the end of the First Generation, but not before secretly sending Flit the information on the officials in the Earth Federation Government who has conspired with the Vagans all this time, allowing Flit to initiate the operation to purge out the officials involved in treason. ;Millais Alloy :Earth Federation Forces Lieutenant Junior Grade. Comm chief of the battleship Diva. Promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel in Second Generation and became Diva's new captain. ;Largan Drace :Mobile suit pilot and leader of the Arinston base's Largan Team. 28 years old. ;Hendrick Bruzar :Aliston Base commander. ;Woolf Enneacle :Earth Federation Forces ace mobile suit pilot, he is known as the "White Wolf". 23 years old. In the First Generation, he was an Earth Federation Forces Lieutenant and pilots his white-colored Genoace Custom before upgrading to his special Mobile Suit G-Exes. In the Second Generation, he was promoted to the rank of Major and leads his own Mobile Suit Squadron comprising of 2 Adeles, 1 Genoace II and Asemu's Gundam AGE-2 together with his upgraded G-Bouncer. However, he was killed for protecting Asemu against a Vagan attack in space and Asemu replaced him as the new commander with his own Gundam AGE-2 painted all-white in remembrance of him. ;Adams Tinel :Earth Federation Forces Ensign. Diva's navigation officer. ;Edward Ottawa ;Walt Bedd ;Iino Resin ;Stoller Guavaran :A Federation Forces officer who came to Minsry in order to capture Grodeck. He persistently follows Grodeck and the Diva. ;Dian Fonroid :A captain in the Earth Federation Fleets. Zalam ;Don Boyage :Leader of Zalam, one of the old national factions that divide Fardain. Euba ;Ract Elfamel : The self-proclaimed "knight of Euba", the leader of the "Euba" faction. Madorna Workshop ;Mukured Madorna :Chief mechanic at the Madorna Workshop. ;Lalaparly Madorna Unknown Enemy ;Geera Zoi/Yark Dole :Member of the mysterious group "Eden". He's a mysterious masked man wearing a dark robe. ;Desil Galette :He meets Flit when the Diva arrives at the colony Fardain. Age 7. ;Arabel Zoi :Young son of Geera Zoi. Civilians ;Yurin L'Ciel :Resident of the Nora space colony. She is rescued by Flit during the UE attack on the colony. She seems to possess mysterious psychic abilities. ;Alzack Birmings :Resides on the colony of Minsry, a millionaire who looks after Yurin. ;Iwark Briar :A worker living in the lower levels of Fardain. ;Riria :Iwark's adopted daughter. AG 140 - 142 (Asemu Arc) Earth Federation ;Asemu Asuno :The second main character and son of Flit. Born in AG 123. Inherits the "AGE DEVICE" from his father Flit on his 17th Birthday. Initially pilots the AGE-1 that was left behind by his father until he officially enlisted into the Earth Federation Military. Enlisted as a Corporal in the Military under the leadership of Major Woolf Ennacle who pilots the G-Bouncer, he obtains the Gundam AGE-2 which is built from scratch based on the data gathered from him piloting the Gundam AGE-1. He proved himself to be a super-pilot, despite not having any X-Rounder abilities, to defeat several commander-type Vagan Mechs including the Khronos. Later he and Zeheart worked together to stop the Vagan mobile fortress "Downess" from crashing onto Earth. After which they spent their lives on Earth itself while Flit carried out an operation to purge out the Earth Federation Officials who have conspred with the Vagan and committed treason. Asemu, having witnessed the death of his hero, Woolf Ennacle from battle while protecting him, decided to take over his place as a commander so as to continue on his work, and painted his AGE-2 Normal in complete white, in remembrance of the G-Bouncer, to continue on as the team commander that protects the Earth Federation Forces in his new home from Vagan attacks. Later married his former school-mate and school idol, Romary Stone, and had their only child, Kio, 9 years later on Earth. However, shortly after Kio was born, Asemu went on his final mission as an Earth Federation Forces Officer but suddenly went MIA, leaving behind the AGE Device to be inherited by Kio 13 years later to pilot the Gundam AGE-3 Normal. His current whereabouts is still yet unknown but he is believed to be now part of the pirate organization Bisidian for reasons unknown. ;Unoa Asuno :Daughter of Flit and Emily, and Asemu's sister. She left the household as soon as Asemu enlisted into the military to participate in medical volunteer work. In Kio's arc, she is a team leader in the Military Medical Volunteers Team on Earth. Later she enlisted herself into the Diva as chief medical officer with Wendy Hearts as her apprentice. ;Romary Stone :Asem Asuno's schoolmate, she is a popular student. She first met with Asemu in the Mobile Suit Club which Asemu is active in and joined the Earth Federation Forces together with Asemu as part of Diva's crew as a CIC. After the mission to stop the Vagan from attacking "Big Ring", she was relieved of her duties and returned to her home while Asemu became a commander in the Earth Federation Forces. Later married Asemu and had their only child, Kio, on the Earth city of Olivernote 10 years after their marriage. ;Arisa Gunhale :Daughter of Dique Gunhale in the Second Generation Arc. Joins the Diva crew as a pilot of the Adele. ;Max Hartway ;Obright Lorain :A veteran pilot, he used to belong to the Woolf's team even before being assigned to the Diva. ;Remi Ruth :Serving as an assistant to Dique, she is responsible for the maintenance of the Genoace II aboard the Diva. ;Frederick Algreus :Chief of staff at Big Ring and the captain of the Amadeus. Madorna Workshop ;Rody Madorna :Son of Mukured and Lalaparly. Became an apprentice at the Madorna workshop for several years before moving to Earth and enlisted to be Diva's head engineer who succeeded Dique Gunhale in Kio's arc with his protege Wootbit. Vagan ;Zeheart Galette :Powerful X-Rounder and younger brother of Desil Galette. ;Medel Zant :Vagan officer who assists Zeheart as deputy commander. ;Daz Roden :A Vagan spy and subordinate of Zeheart, he secretly infiltrated Tordia. ;Dole Frost :Leader of the Magicians 8 X-Rounder Corps. ;Igor Ehans ;Fezarl Ezelcant :Supreme leader of Vagan Civilians ;Shawee Belton ;Rod Abus ;Josse Maris AG 164 (Kio Arc/Three Generation Arc) Earth Federation ;Kio Asuno :The third main character. Grandchild of Flit, and son of Asemu. Born in AG 151. Inherits the Gundam AGE-3 Normal from his grandfather Flit at the start of his arc on Earth when he was 13 years old. He is known to have fully-developed but untapped X-Rounder abilities and the Gundam AGE-3 is created specifically to make full use of those abilities of his to deter the Vagan Forces on Earth after the declaration of invasion of Earth in AG 164. In preparation for this, Flit developed the MS Battle Simulator to train Kio on his Mobile Suit piloting skills the same way that Woolf trained Asemu during the second generation arc. Basically he has both the X-Rounder ability of his grandfather Flit and the superb piloting skills from his father Asemu rolled into one. ;Wendy Hearts :Kio's childhood friend in the Third Generation arc. Joined the Diva as an apprentice to the ship's Chief Medical Officer Unoa Asuno. ;Wootbit Gunhale :Grandson of Dique Gunhale and son of Arisa. ;Shanarua Mullen ;Natora Einus :Federation Forces officer in Olivernotes Base on Earth, was forcibly assigned to be the new captain of the aging Diva docked on the base when the town was under attack by Vagan forces. Although she has undergone training on Battleship Command she still has a severe lack of confidence as she only holds the rank of Lieutenant prior to her sudden assignment. ;Jonathan Gistab ;Seric Abis :Captain of the Abis team of Clanches in the Third Generation Arc. Pilots his customized Clanche Custom and joins the Diva as part of the main mobile suit force alongside Kio's Gundam AGE-3. ;Derek Jackrow ;Andy Drames :Olivernotes base commander. Space Pirates Bisidian ;Captain Ash :Leader of Bisidian. ;Ruddock Horn :A man who serves as adjutant to Captain Ash. Vagan ;Zanald Beihart :Member of Ezelcant's entourage, he commanded the invasion of Earth. ;Fram Nara ;Leil Light :A subordinate of Zeheart. ;Godom Dynam :Captain of the Phantom 3. ;Dorene Ezelcant :Wife of Fezarl Ezelcant. ;Romy Ezelcant :Son of Mr. and Mrs. Ezelcant who died at young age due to sickness caused by Mars Rays. ;Marie Mace :A servant working in the Ezelcant residence, she was ordered to take care of Kio. ;Deen Anon :A young boy living in Second Moon. ;Lu Anon :Deen's sister. ;Girard Spriggan :A former Federation ace pilot and X-Rounder, her real name is Reina Spriggan. ;Aaron Simmons :Commander of Luna Base who defected to Vagan. ;Falk Ocramud :Commander of the space fortress La Gramis. ;Zera Gins :Vagan's strongest pilot who inherited Ezelcant's advanced X-Rounder abilities. Civilians ;Wendy Hearts Treasure Star ;Daiki Ryuuzaki :Main character affiliated with the Group "Treasure Star" who yearns for adventure in outer space. He pilots the Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version) left behind by his father to fend off the invading UE in the colony he lives in. ;Ryuuji Ryuuzaki :A mobile suit pilot from the third generation who got thrown to the past. He once operated and developed the Gundam AGE-1. Six years prior, he went missing during a battle with the invading UE, leaving behind the Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version). ;Sirius :The leader of the space caravan “Treasure Star” sharing in the adventures with Daiki. He has a love for curry. ;Kotetsu :Member of the Treasure Star. A friend of Sirius who has his eye on becoming the best chef in outer space. ;Lhuga :Member of the Treasure Star and a remarkable mobile suit pilot. External Links *Gundam AGE Official Site (JP) Category:Advanced Generation Category:Characters